


New Normal

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Living Together, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is happily in a relationship with Xion, but as they say, the grass is always greener on the other side. Rokushi, Rokunami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Englishhedgehog13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishhedgehog13/gifts).



> This was a request from Englishhedgehog13 on ff.net who asked for Roxas, who is dating Xion, to be attracted to Namine, and for Xion to notice it. 
> 
> Contains a brief mention of Pence/Olette and possibly slightly implied Sokai and/or Soriku.

To say that Roxas’ life had ever been normal would be a lie. Even during his time in the fake Twilight Town (as normal as he’d ever had it) it really hadn’t been. Normal kids aren’t attacked by Dusks, chased down by their ex-best friends, or able to summon keyblades. However, currently his life was turning out to be pretty normal.

After Sora and the other six Lights defeated the Darknesses everyone had settled into a peaceful life. Through miraculous luck they were able to maintain access to the Lanes Between, so they were free to visit each other as they saw fit.

Life was certainly the most normal Roxas had ever had. At least when it didn’t come to his love life.

When he and Xion had first reunited (bodily at least) he had been overjoyed. She was perfect in every way, and he truly loved her. Overwhelmed by the moment, he had kissed her. They had begun dating, and everything seemed to fit into a perfect picture.

Longing to become real friends with Olette, Pence, and Hayner he’d coaxed Xion to move to Twilight Town with him. Of course she didn’t object. It did hold all of their precious memories together as well.

For some reason Namine, who he’d thought would want to leave and travel the worlds after staying in that mansion for so long, decided to stay in Twilight Town as well.

And this is where his problems started.

Namine always seemed to be there, behind every corner. There with her long silky hair and her curvy sides, emphasized by her shapely dress which showed more skin than was proper.

Even worse than her dress was watching her eat ice cream. In order to afford their new lifestyle both he and Xion had found employment. Happily, he had been hired onto the ice cream parlor that they’d loved so much. Working there was a dream, because not only did he get to eat ice cream during his breaks, he was able to spread the joy the dessert brought the patrons. And Namine happened to be one of them.

While the majority of customers preferred sea salt, she _always_ ordered vanilla. Vanilla that collected in white splotches when it melted and collected in sticky white patches on her chin. White vanilla that looked a lot like something else.

And he didn’t just watched her eat it occasionally; he watched her _every_ day. She worked on the street corner selling charactertures, so she spent hours near the parlor each day. She even lived only a block away, so they often walked home together.

It was like she was always there, a hovering temptation that never ceased. At first their conversations were entirely friendly, but gradually he began to think that she might be flirting with him. But he had to be mistaken. Namine knew about him and Xion, and she would never do that to her, would she?

When he was alone with her it was harder to think, to remember what was really important to him. Sure he liked Namine, but Xion was who he loved. He had loved her since their first meeting. She was so vulnerable, and his biggest wish had always been to protect her; he’d never thought that her biggest threat could be himself. Yet this floated away from his reach when he was near the blonde beauty. Her giggle was intoxicating and her mouth tantalizing.

“Welcome home, Roxas!” Xion called as she gave him a firm hug and a peck on the cheek. They’d been living together for three years now, but they had barely moved passed the honeymoon stage. “I made dinner. We should hurry and eat, because I have something I need to tell you.” She twiddled her fingers.

“Alright. Just let me wash up a bit, and I’ll be right down.”

The meal was more elaborate than usual, spaghetti with meatballs and cheese, breadsticks, and a yogurt parfait. 

“What’s the occasion?” he asked through a bite of breadstick.

She gave him a sad look. “I have to go on a business meeting for a week. We are showing new merchandise for approval in Traverse Town.”

“Oh,” he nodded, “when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” He continued eating.

“You aren’t mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know. I just worry. Won’t you be lonely without me?” She made the pouty face that she knew always made him melt.

“Of course I’ll miss you, silly,” he said kissing her sweetly. Humming contently, she resumed eating.  

When they’d finished she looked at him and burst out giggling.

“What?”

“You have…some…sauce,” she said between giggles. “You’re so cute, Roxas.” She leaned in licking up the excess sauce before crouching in front of him. “Love you.” She kissed his clothed thigh. “I thought that since I’ll be gone for a while I better give you some extra compensation.”

Her nose rubbed against his clothed cock, and his mind raced. Okay, maybe he did think that Namine would be sexier to sleep with, but that didn’t mean that Xion didn’t satisfy him. Just the thought of her adorable, nervous self wrapped around his dick made his skin tingle. Yet at the same time imagining Namine’s delectable mouth sucking on him, her fine hair brushing against his base every so often, set his blood on fire. 

The sound of his zipper lowering brought him back out of thought. With Xion he didn’t need to _think_ about her mouth on him, because he could _have_ her mouth on him. And soon he did.

She hadn’t done it often enough to be an expert yet, but she’d learned a thing or two about how to please him. Each time she pulled back to the head she flicked along it, paying special attention to the slit which would cause tension to flare in his thighs. Her lidded eyes would flutter so each time she descended, a puff of air pushing against the base. Normally his hips would rise involuntarily, sometimes causing the poor girl to enter a fit of coughing, but his current sitting position made this difficult and left Xion with the ability to control the pace entirely. She set a slow one, circling him thoroughly.

Finally, it became just too much.  “Xion,” he gasped, clutching her head with his hands, as his cock screamed for release. She looked up into his eyes as the liquid ejaculated within her throat. She sputtered a bit but managed to collect most of it.

Roxas slumped in the chair feeling more content than he had in days. Meanwhile Xion remained on the floor just watching him lovingly. When his high had settled into a buzz, he patted her head before crawling down to join her on the floor. A bit of the white substance had stained her cheek, and he nibbled it away.

She smiled, nuzzling into his neck when he’d finished. She exhaled deeply, sounding sleepy.

“You tired?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “Not sure why. I didn’t do much today.” She laughed. “Guess I’ll head to bed. Early morning and all.”

Roxas rose, fixing his pants. “I’ll clean up here, and then I’ll join you.”

Groggy with sleep Roxas was vaguely aware of Xion giving him a gentle goodbye-kiss before leaving that morning, but he didn’t fully awake until later. The apartment felt lonely as he thought about how many things reminded him of her that would be vacant for an entire week: her toothbrush, her semi-dirty towel hanging on the rack, her dining room chair, her stack of nightly reading material on the nightstand, her dresser drawer. This wasn’t the first time she’d left on a business trip, and so far it wasn’t the worse either. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel her absence.

As usual, when he saw Namine there drawing his mind became filled with her. Perhaps it was the simple fact that Xion was gone, but he began to daydream about ways in which he could woo her. It was both invigorating and frightening. Could he really cheat so easily? He hadn’t thought he was that sort of person.

After work Namine approached him as she often did. With a flick of the hair and a giggle, she waved.

“Hey there.” He smiled. “What’s up?”

“Nothing special. I drew some fine masterpieces today.” She bowed with mock self-importance. “You?”

“Xion left for a week-long trip. I’m all by my longsome now.” He added just enough depression to earn her attention.

“Oh?” Her eyebrow raised in question. “Does little ol’ Roxas want some company?” She grabbed his arm leaning into it.

“That would be great,” he said laying his head on top of hers as he began leading them to his apartment.

He was expecting for some build-up, as if maybe she still wasn’t sure if he was actually complying for sex. He’d been wrong. As soon as they shut the door she was on him, clashing mouths and fumbling with the buttons to his work shirt. Her passion was electrifying, and he let her control the action. She pushed him roughly into the door, managing to open all the buttons and push into the center of his chest. She felt along his abs then trailed to his stomach. He shivered as his erection immediately reacted. Her hand was so close, yet so far away; it was beautiful torture. Torture that he let continue until she purposely began teasing the curve of his penis.

He pushed her into the bedroom and onto the bed. Instead of removing his own clothes so as to feel those lovely fingers fully on him, he reminded himself of the true prize: Namine. He worked at her clothing, throwing pieces haphazardly. When she was finally bared for him to see he spoke without thinking. “Touch yourself.”

He was shocked by his words, but what was even more surprising was that she listened without protest. Her hand lowered and began rubbing. Her head fell back as her breathing created an intoxicating melody. He’d never gotten up the courage to ask Xion to do this, and she certainly had never done so by her own accord. Therefore, this was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, and he very nearly came from the sight; maybe he would have if he hadn’t been so driven to be inside of her.

Her breath hitched signaling a spike in her pleasure, and he reached a hand down to still her. She snapped her head forward staring at him quizzically. In answer he used his free hand to place a finger to her lips. Then he brought his mouth down to her breast tasting the already hardened nub. It was bigger than Xion’s, and he took the opportunity to swirl his tongue around it.

“Roxas!” Her voice was pleading, and he was more than willing to give in. He pulled his pants down to his thighs and settled between her legs. She moaned as he shifted in search of her opening. He entered slowly to the hilt.

“Wow, you’re so big.” She giggled at his blushing face. His movements cut her off. “Un…” she groaned.

He buried his face into her throat tasting along her jugular. Her pulse pounded beneath his lips, and a sweet sweat filled his mouth.

“Roxas,” she moaned again tangling her hands in his hair as she rocked her hips to meet his. She began to squirm with need as her breath reached a rate so escalated that she could barely breathe.

He stroked her hair, slamming harder knowing that is what she’s wordlessly asking for. Her body shook as she came in a rush, hot liquid coating his cock causing his own body to shake in response. Her walls tightened around him as he pounded a few more times pushing to his own release. Finally he did, shuddering and falling gently onto her chest, taking pleasure in the softness of the breast pillow. As she pet his head they both drifted off.

The week passed in a blur. Namine was attached to his side, and they did it a _lot_. So much so that he was beginning to feel somewhat drained. She definitely had a high sex drive. It was quite enjoyable, but with each passing day he was aware that it was that much closer to Xion’s return.

That awaited day Roxas woke to feel warm breath tickling his pubic hair. Namine granted him a seductive, knowing smile as she purposefully blew at just the right angle making his skin jump with excitement. Her hand circled his base. Ah, he wanted her. But no. Xion was coming back today!

Without warning he sat upright knocking the blonde back in surprise. “You need to leave.”

“What? Why?” She blinked.

“Xion is coming back today.”

“So?” Her voice was ladled with a tone he had yet to hear. Was it jealousy? Defiance?

“She can’t find out.”

“Oh, so I was just your dirty little secret was I?” The tone intensified.

“No. Maybe. God! I don’t know. Look, Namine, I like you. I do, but I _love_ Xion.”

“Fine, whatever. I know when I’m not wanted.” She fumbled for her stray clothes, bothering only long enough to throw her skimpy nightgown on before leaving the apartment.

Roxas was left in contemplation. What just happened? Namine had known the situation hadn’t she? So, why had she acted that way?

“I’m home!” Xion called entering the surprisingly clean apartment. She would have raised an eyebrow, but Roxas had barreled her in a hug before she had the chance.

“I missed you so much!” He squeezed her tightly.

“I missed you too,” she said heartfeltly wrapping her own arms around him.

“How was the trip?”

“Exhausting,” she sighed flopping down on the sofa. Roxas couldn’t help remembering his own exhaustion. “We had to talk to four different company directors, give six product presentations, and plan out three venue displays. This girl was busy.”

Roxas shook the image of another busy girl out of his mind. “Sounds rough. I figured you’d be tired, so I cleaned up.” He smiled sheepishly. In truth he’d cleaned out of a needless guilt and worry that some remnant of his transgression would be found.

“I noticed. That was so nice of you.” Her smile only made him feel worse.

“Want a foot massage?” he quickly offered. Her eyes widened, but she nodded. He knelt, removed her shoes and circled her right arch. She leaned back further as each spot of tension was kneaded to smoothness.

“Roxas,” she almost whined. He knew that voice and what it meant. She wanted him, but he couldn’t, at least not today. Not when he’d woken just that morning with another.

“You must be tired. Here, let’s get you to bed.” Her disappointment showed on her face, but she complied, following him into the bedroom. She was the first to embrace him, but he held onto her for dear life, hoping that if he held tight enough his actions could be erased.

 The next day Namine never showed at the corner. His first thought was worry, but he quickly realized that she probably just decided to stake out work somewhere else. But why would she be avoiding him? The thought plagued him through the entire day, causing him to repeatedly spill ice cream and miscount change. Never before had he been so relieved to clock out.

Before he knew it he was at Namine’s door. He knocked a few time without answer, so he pounded roughly before calling out, Namine, in an exasperated tone.

When she finally appeared she did not look pleased. “Do you know what time it is?” It was only a little after eight.

He frowned. “Yeah, and I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Hah. By how you treated me yesterday I was sure you’d seen enough of me lately.”

“It’s not like that.” He reached out toward her arm, but she turned her body out of his reach readying to slam the door. “If I hurt you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” he gasped.

She stilled. “You think I’m hurt?” Her expression morphed into something twisted. “I just don’t like being told no, okay. Do whatever the hell you want. Just leave me out of it. I’m not your beck-and-call girl.”

He wasn’t sure how to reply, so he didn’t. The door shut leaving him there shivering at a sudden chill looking at fading blue paint.

He thought he had thought about Namine a lot before their affair, but now she was almost all he thought about. Had she told him the truth? Was it his ego telling him that it had been a cover? Was he just not able to grasp the fact that she didn’t like him like that? Did he want her to be jealous? That was stupid, because this was better for both of them.

Xion had noticed his sudden distance. He had finally brought himself to make love with her again, but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t as into as he used to, his mind far away and clouded by blond hair. Her attempts to interest him only made him worse, because he knew how unfair he was being to her.

He wanted things to go back to the way they were. For fleeting moments he wondered if it had been better in the Organization. But that was stupid, because they hadn’t been able to truly know themselves, let alone each other, and they hadn’t even understood what a relationship was. Yet, look what knowledge had brought him: lust and guilt.

Roxas’ had been nothing but loving since she’d returned, yet Xion couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. He always seemed distant, as if he were holding a part of himself back for fear of its discovery. She wanted to know what had happened during her absence, and Roxas refused to speak beyond cleaning and work. If Roxas wouldn’t tell her, then maybe his friends would.

The Usual Place was still a frequent meet-up spot for Olette, Hayner, Pence, and sometimes Roxas and Xion if they felt so inclined. It was a bit spiffier now, with brighter furnishings and a refrigerator filled with refreshing beverages.

“Anyone here?” Xion called as she pushed the fairly new-looking blanket covering the opening.

Olette looked up a bit surprised. No one else seemed to be in. “Hey, Xion. What brings you here? Are you alone?” It was uncommon for her to come without Roxas. Even though they had readily extended their friendship to her, they always felt closer to him for some reason.

“Yeah. You are too.” It was worded as a question.

Olette’s eyes turned down. “Yeah, well, Pence is gone for work and I felt kind of lonely. Being here makes me feel better. Is that weird?” She looked at her expectantly.

“I don’t think so. Back before I met you guys, I used to hang out with Roxas and another friend up on the clock tower. When I was alone back then, the clock tower made me feel better as well.”

“What happened to this friend? Why have I never heard of him before?”

Xion wasn’t sure how to answer. She didn’t feel up for explaining Lea just then. So, to spare the complications, she just said, “He changed. Technically we are still friends, but we’re not as close as we used to be.”

“That’s sad. I’m glad that I’m still as close with Hayner. I would have hated to drift away from him.”

Xion turned a serious expression onto her friend. “That actually reminds me of why I came. Do you know anything about what happened to Roxas during my last business trip? He hasn’t seemed like himself since.”

Olette scratched her head. “I didn’t see him much, but when I did he was always with Namine. At first I didn’t find it odd since they often walk home from work, but, I don’t know how to put this. They seemed clingy, I guess?”

The replica’s eyebrow rose. “Clingy?”

Olette began to visibly sweat. “I’m not saying that he…I mean I don’t really know anything. It’s just that I saw…” She waved her hands around in emphasis of her exasperation.

Xion sighed. “It’s okay, Olette. I’ll just go ask her myself.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Why not?” There was a hardness to her voice. The old Xion would have given the benefit of the doubt, but the new Xion knew the ways of the worlds. She worked in retail, and businesses lied. Deception was rampant, and not just in the business world. “All I want is the truth.”

“What?” came Namine’s more than cranky voice. Her stature appeared as the door slid open. Disheveled blonde hair was shaken by a hand before astonishment registered on her face.

She repeated the question with surprise.

“I have some questions for you.” Namine  shifted in defiance. “What happened between you and Roxas when I was gone?”

Hand on hip, she countered, “What do you think happened?”

Xion’s eyes narrowed. “I think you two might have gotten a little too _close_.”

Namine laughed. “Oh, we got close alright.”

It would have been easy for Xion to lash out, but instead she took a deep breath. “What exactly did you do?”

“If you want to know everything, it will take a while.” Namine’s voice was cutting.

“That is all I needed. Have a nice evening.” The words were difficult to form. She turned and left leaving Namine blinking at her too pleasant words.

“Welcome home.” Roxas beamed.

“We need to talk,” she said seriously, looking him keenly in the eyes.

His face dropped, guilt evident on his face. “Okay.” He didn’t say more as he settled upon the sofa.

Xion followed his lead, but instead of cuddling close she sat on the farther corner. “I know about you and Namine.”

She could hear his sharp intake of breathe, but she didn’t look over. “It’s not what you think.”

“And what do I think?” she asked evenly.

“That I want to break up.”

She whirled staring at him shocked. The thought had never crossed her mind. Maybe she had thought that perhaps he was dissatisfied with her, but always the reminder that he must love her played through her head. “Roxas-“

“It was stupid. I don’t even know why I did it, why I wanted her to begin with. There must be something wrong with me.” He brought his face down into his hands.

“Oh, Rox, don’t do this. It’s okay.” She closed the distance between them bringing his face to her chest in a hug.

“No. I still want her. I can’t stop.” She could feel warm tears wetting her blouse.

“Shh,” she soothed. “We’ve both been messed up for a while.” She laughed dryly. “Do you love her?”

“I don’t know.”

She nodded rubbing his head. “We’ll work this out somehow.”

“I’m not going away until you answer!” Roxas yelled at the barricading door.

“How long are you two going to bother me?” Namine asked tapping her foot impatiently. She looked a wreck, her hair greasy from unwash and circles under her eyes.

“I just want to really know what’s going on with you.”

She groaned loudly. “Fine. Come in.” She moved aside and he entered the small, yet cozy apartment.

Both now sitting on the burgundy sofa, she turned to him. “I’ve never truly had anything I could call my own, until this apartment. Castle Oblivion was not a home, Sora was Kairi’s, Riku was Sora’s, Repliriku was the Organization’s, and you were Xion’s. Hah! I guess the problem is that I’m always reaching out for a person. Things are easy since you can just buy them and they’re yours. But people have to reach back.”

She was staring down at her clasped hands. Roxas thought she looked so very vulnerable and alone in the world. Without thought he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I can still be here for you, you know? I may be Xion’s, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be yours as well.”

“Do you really mean that?” she asked, desperation in her voice.

“I do.”

Namine exited her apartment with a small smile. Another beautiful day, she thought, taking a whiff of the spring air.

“Morning!” Xion called as she passed on her way to work.

Namine raised an arm in greeting before turning toward the apartment the black haired women had just left. She knocked twice before entering.

“Morning!”

Roxas glanced over from the dining table, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. “ornghng,” he mumbled as the toast broke and fell to the table spreading bits of crumb everywhere.

Namine giggled, approaching and dusting the crumbs into her hand. After dumping them into the trash she placed her fists on her hips while leaning forward. “What am I going to do with you?”

 “Sorry.” He smiled apologetically.

“Apology accepted. Now come on, or you’re be late.”

They walked together joking. Somewhere along the way her arm had entwined with his.

Roxas’ life had never been normal, but as things stood he wouldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first thought of the final line I thought it would be cool to go full-circle, but my first attempt was corny as hell. I think this one is less so. I kind of left the ending ambiguous on purpose. I didn’t know where I was going for the majority of this, and Englishhedgehog13 said that he preferred me keeping it Rokushi and Rokunami. So, it is up to you if you want to say that Roxas is still having a sexual relationship with Namine or that they are just close friends. However, being the shippy whore that I am, in my mind they are doing it XD.


End file.
